World War Grimm
by Nevaeh717
Summary: The sequel to Growing up in a War, Ivy is all grown up, well, at least as much as she can with the spell on her. Her life isnt that of a normal teenagers, but she's adapted. Unfortuantly, so have the Scarlet Hand and John, enemies of the Grimm family. With her parents unable to help, Ivy Ian and their friends are the ones to take on the real meaning of being a Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

** This is the sequel to 'Growing up in a war', which sadly has been put off for a while. But luckily for you, I'm almost done school and can get back to writing fan fictions!**

**So, reminder for anyone I haven't told yet, but this story will be about fifteen years in the future from Growing Up in a War. I will be a multi POV story between Sabrina and Ivy, maybe some Daphne in there as well, you never know. This won't be centered on Ivy, but it won't be centered on Sabrina either. Happy medium :) The person's name will be the header of the chapter for you to know whose POV its in.**

**This first chapter is a prologue of sorts, just a peek into the past when Ivy is a toddler, around four, meeting her new baby brother : )**

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Chapter 1

.: Ivy :.

Ivy Sophia Grimm was officially a big girl. For a while now, mommy and daddy had been saying how big I had to be now because of the large, weird shape in mommy's tummy. They told me it was a baby, but I couldn't care if it was a dinosaur. It just meant I could sit up late with mommy, grandma, and auntie Daphne instead of going to bed.

When the bump was ready to leave mommy's tummy though, everyone was running around, and I wasn't picked up once! No one paid any attention to me, even when I 'accidently' threw my cup full of juice at grandpa. Usually he would have gotten a red face, and daddy would laugh at me. Neither incident happened. Being a big girl sucked. Whatever what going to come out of mommy's tummy would definitely feel the wrath of the Trickster's princess! Plans were already forming, just like daddy had taught me, the entire way to visit mommy and the bump. Visions of puke and daddy's monkeys were running around, until daddy brought me into the funny smelling building. Everything was so _clean_. People ran around, some were lying down and some were sleeping. Very confusing, but I still couldn't see mommy.

The last room we turned into had mommy lying down in a big bent bed, smiling at the clump of blankets in her arms, just like my aunt Daphne was doing over her shoulder.

"Momma?" Her head moved over to look at me and daddy as we walked in. I quickly climbed up her, avoiding the blankets like they were unimportant. "Where's the bump?" Her tummy was flater. Nothing hard met my little hands when I pressed down. Mommy just smiled at me, and moved some of the blankets to reveal a horrible monster.

My new baby brother.

"Ivy, this is your new brother Ian Jacob Grimm." Daddy whispered behind me.

Being a big girl was _not_ what I wanted anymore.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

This is just a small look into when baby Ian Jacob was born! Now, this is the first time I've said (written) his name, and I think I like it. Anymore takers? The rest of the story will be thirteen years later, making Ivy sixteen just turning seventeen and Ian thirteen.

~Nevaeh


	2. Chapter 2

**To read more about Mason and Rose's entrance into Fort Charming, read my one shot, ****Home for the War.**

**Thanks everyone that is reading and reviewing this story! I've changed the POV thing around so it's more so in third person, just so everyone is aware. And if you decide not to read this and then yell at me in a review on how confusing the POV view is… dude, you're being sent back to this author's note. **

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chapter 2

.: Sabrina :.

Being a mother was difficult. Kids constantly needed attention or help with something; especially if they were related to the Trickster King, which unfortunately they were. Ivy was the spitting image of her father, which his facial features, hair, and green hued eyes, which had strangely changed from the blue she had before she grew older. Her wings were a pearly white colour in the same insect shape as Puck's were, but he was still insanely jealous of the colour. Unfortunately because of the spell that had been placed on her when she was a baby, Sabrina's little girl would forever be a 'little girl'. Ivy just topped off at four feet eleven inches, making her even shorter than her thirteen year old brother. She understood though, and didn't blame anyone for what happened. Being an Everafter meant she could live forever anyways; the spell just stunted her ability to speed it up.

Ian, on the other hand, loved being taller. It was the one significant advantage he had to prank his sister. He didn't have wings, a big disappointment in his mind. Sabrina's son looked nothing like her either, taking every feature from Puck again, except for his hair and eyes which were similar to hers. Everyone told her he smiled like she did too, but Ian's proud smirk seemed like Puck's to her. The Trickster King told her she could be conniving when she wanted to be. She hit him for it.

For the past thirteen years, a lot had happened in the Grimm family. The biggest change, the oldest Grimm, and most important to everyone living in Fort Charming, had passed away. Two years after Ian's birth, Relda Grimm had passed away in her sleep. The entire fort was in shambles for almost an entire week. Luckily, the Scarlet Hand didn't seem to realize how weak they were at that time, and didn't launch an attack until two weeks later. By then, everyone was in higher spirits, but still not completely healed. Relda had spent a busy, loving life with her family though, and no one regretted anything. Her house still stood tall in Fort Charming, where Veronica, Henry, Daphne and Basil now resided. Puck and Sabrina had a bigger cabin erected for their own family to live in, but visiting was never a problem. Living in a war camp meant it was hard to find privacy anyways.

Mirror and John still roamed around the world, after other failed attempts at capture and defeat on the Grimm's part. Peter Pan was still living in the camp, searching for his friend and lover, Tinkerbell. After dozens of questioning periods, all Sabrina and Daphne got out of the newly grown man was "It was a mistake" and "I've known her my whole life, that alone counts for something." Other than that, they had no other reason to not trust him after learning of his retreat from Mirror.

After turning thirty five just last week, Sabrina had slowly stopped going out of the super dangerous mission she and Puck would always be on, instead leaving it to Daphne and Mustardseed or even, scary enough, to her children. Growing up in a war had made both Ian and Ivy tough and ready for any sign of a fight, which wasn't exactly what she wanted for them, but it was what they had to go through to live, and for that she was glad. Ivy was turning seventeen in a few weeks, and preparations were slow going, not sure how the girl would react to yet another birthday. To Ivy, birthday's meant another year she grew in age, but not in body, still being too short, svelte, and pixie-ish. Life was hard if you were a Grimm, but it was what Sabrina was used to, and was ready to face whatever she needed to, to keep her loved ones safe.

o.O.o

"MOM!" Sabrina groaned and smacked her head into her grandmother's old kitchen table. Her mother chuckled at the stove as she flipped another pancake onto Basil's plate. "I told you it was annoying to be a mom." Veronica told her eldest daughter and received a withering look. Stomping feet came running down the stairs and Ian came around the corner into the kitchen, sporting hairy feet the size of a gorilla's, spiked pink hair, and spider fangs coming through his gums. Sabrina's jaw dropped, and Basil's pancakes slid off of his plate, syrup and all.

"Uh, new look buddy?" Basil spoke up first, finally blinking and reaching for his pancakes. Ian glared at his uncle, and looked back over at his mom, frustrated tears in his eyes. "Mom," he started, but Sabrina was already standing, going out the door towards her own house, where Ivy and Puck were still sleeping. As soon as she stepped onto the porch, the door flung open, recognizing her and allowing her entrance.

"Ivy Sophia Grimm, you get your butt down here right now!" Sabrina yelled up the stairs, listening for the tell tale smack of her daughter literally rolling out of bed. Before Ivy surfaced though, Puck came down the stairs, sporting sleepy eyes and his blonde curls sticking out at different angles.

"You'd think you're lungs would burst after all that yelling over the years, huh Grimm?" Puck tried for a smile, but ended up yawning tiredly. Sabrina smiled shyly, and pushed him out the door. "Mom's got breakfast on if you hurry. And help your son, uh, clean up." Puck gave her a funny look, but followed her eyes up the stairs where Ivy was just coming down, trying to hide a sneaky grin.

Puck nodded in understanding and shook his head, "I'm starting to regret teaching her how to prank so well if it means I get woken up early."

"It's already ten, Puckerly." Sabrina told her husband, still glaring as her daughter came down the stairs to stand in front of her mother proudly. Puck blew a raspberry at his wife before leaving, and the door closing itself behind him. After he left, Sabrina looked at her daughter, who was still grinning proudly. And what a grin it was. 'Trickster' blood was definitely running through this one, with the mischievous grin, and the cunning look in her eyes. Her father taught her well.

"Want to explain why your brother came to breakfast with gorilla feet and a spider face?" Ivy just shrugged and reached for her boots. "Ivy," Sabrina whined, already at her limit for the day. Ivy looked up at her mom, and her grin slipped off her face.

"You okay Mom?" Sabrina shook her head, and opened the door for her daughter, motioning for her to leave.

"I can't deal with you today. Go eat." Ivy was silent as she went through the doorway, waiting for her mom to follow her, but she never did. Instead she closed the door and watched Ivy walk away. Mason, Rose Red's son ran up to her immediately, hassling her over something she' done yesterday, probably. Ivy only looked back once, a guilty frown on her face. Sabrina stepped away from the window with a satisfied smile on her face, and went to get dressed for the day.

"Apparently acting tired still works as the Trickster's undoing." She said aloud to herself, and stripped off her shirt, grabbing the long sleeved brown one instead.

o.O.o

.: Ivy :.

Walking into her grandmother's kitchen wasn't as satisfying as she had hoped earlier. Ian was still being fixed up by their dad, but he'd already gotten rid of the monkey feet and pink hair. All that was left were the spider fangs. Also, the pancakes were all gone, so Ivy had to settle for cereal, and a banana. And the icing on the cake; Mason had followed her in this morning, meaning he was being loud and obnoxious like usual.

"Ivy," the sound of her father's voice was off, making her cringe into her cereal bowl when she heard it. Puck was great, the best father she could have had; never getting mad, or angry when she would prank him, and congratulating her on most of them. The only time he didn't sound like himself was when he was disappointed. Now was one of those times, and she hated it.

"Yes Daddy?" Mason nudged her in the side, smirking at her from the corner of her eye. She gave him a quick Charlie horse in return.

"Ian?" Sighing, Ivy looked up at her brother to see him slouching in the hard wooden chair, arms crossed over his chest, and his frustrated eyes boring into her soul. Ivy had nothing against her brother, he was actually really fun, but he was also the best person to prank, besides Mason. Seeing him when he was really upset, was even more upsetting to her than seeing her mom exhausted over her. Mix that with her dad's disappointment, and Ivy was off to a bang up job today.

"Ian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it that bad, Bump." Her brother's nose winkled at the childish name, but knew she meant it. He reached out for a hug, which Ivy gladly returned, with a kiss to his cheek as well.

"Ian, dude, you've really got to get Ivy to drop that name." Ivy looked over her shoulder to glare at the older boy with the freakish burgundy hair.

"Mason, you're doing it again." He seemed confused, and frowned at Ivy until she continued, "you're being a bother. Bugger off." He did, but didn't miss side swiping her on the way out. Puck sat back in his chair, pretty much forgetting about his son's spider problem, and propped his feet up on the table.

"Where's your mom, Princess?"

Ivy swept her dad's feet off the table with a grimace when she noticed the dirt now layered on the table top. She stood up to quickly wash it off and sat back down. "In bed, I guess."

"How rude, wakes me up, then goes back to sleep. What a jerk." Puck scoffed, making Veronica whack him in the head with the rag she was cleaning the dishes with. Ivy didn't look up when she spoke again, softly this time, "I think she's mad at me."

Ian snorted and grabbed an apple, using the spider pincers to gnaw at it, "She's always mad, we pull pranks every day."

"But this time she didn't even yell, or growl, or anything! Just said to eat and she'd see me later." Ivy propped her head on her arms, looking like a kicked puppy. Silence filled the kitchen for about five seconds before Puck started to laugh.

"She really is a jerk. Ivy, sweet heart, don't worry about it too much. Your mom's a pro at guilt tripping people." Daphne took this time to walk into her mother's kitchen as well, grabbing a grapefruit and a spoon, "What's Sabrina good at?"

"Guilt tripping people." Puck grinned at his sister-in-law, who smiled back at the table. "You would know, wouldn't you Mr. Throw-monkey-poop-at-her." Puck seemed offended by her statement, but didn't say anything more.

"So," Ivy sat up a little, but still slouched in her chair, not sure how happy she should be yet. "Mom's not actually mad at me?"

"I wouldn't say that," Sabrina walked into the kitchen, hitting Ian's feet off the table like Ivy had done to Puck. "I just made it sound like it was worse than it was. But you felt bad, didn't you? Made you apologize and think about it."

Ivy and Ian were staring wide eyed at their mother. "Jeez, you're good." Sabrina rolled her eyes at her husband behind her kids.

"I live with three Tricksters. I've got to stay on my toes." Puck stood and pecked her on the cheek before heading out to get dressed, "Says the Queen of Sneaks."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Not the best, but the first few chapters aren't supposed to be, because I'm setting everything up still. Gotta understand the family, get in their heads, understand them, and then get them to kick butt and take name :) to the reviewer that asked, does this explain Ivy's spell problem!**

**~Nevaeh**


	3. AN

**A much needed Author's apology note:**

**Hello everybody! Yes, I am alive, to everyone that has asked, and made me giggle when I did read that. Unfortunately, this note is not being followed by a chapter just yet. This is a note to everyone still somehow reading my stories even though I'm pretty sure I haven't updated anything since may. **

**My stories have been on hiatus for over half a year now, because I haven't had time for them. Being in my senior year in school, being pressured into becoming more adult than I care to be, going on a overseas trip next spring, and Christmas now coming up, which means finals. My life has been hectic and still is. This is to tell you not to expect anything for a while. Christmas break may be a breakthrough time, but homework is still happening even then. **

**I've still been reading every single review I receive and I use them! They help me start new ideas and let me know how much people really like my stories. Even the people who don't review help, because I can see how many people read a chapter, and that helps me. **

**I've had to reread even my own stories and right after this note, I'll continue up on 'Seventeen' But it may not be posted. Please don't be too excited quite yet.**

**Thank you for understanding! Nevaeh717**

**Ps, I may be changing my name soon, so stay on your toes, hopefully won't confuse anyone.**


End file.
